The Aimless University
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: When Monsters University is sent into the future the fraternities and the students of the university must band together to survive this harsh future. (Prototype Summary) This story will contain will death, violence and even sexual violence in future chapters. Rating will be sure to change.
1. Part I- A Normal School Day?

With my huge obsession with Monsters University spreading throughout my brain I have decided to make another multi chapter story. I will make sure to update this if people want it to be continued. I mean if it doesn't interest people I'll just keep it as a oneshot. But if you guys like it just tell me through reviews. But I warn you now this story will be dark. That is all I will say. Now enjoy

* * *

Part I

Mike Wazowski got into the seat closest to the window but in the middle row. He had just arrived at his mandatory Calculus course. The only reason he was taking it was because he needed a math course to take while preparing for the scare games with Oozma Kappa. Plus because Sulley was taking the course so he wouldn't be bored completely out of his mind.

It was a beautiful morning really. The sky was clear of any clouds and the sun was beating down heavily over the University. Something told Mike this would be an interesting day.

"Hey I think the teach is goanna start?" Sulley pokes Mike on the head and points Mike to the front of the class. Sulley was sitting just to the right of him.

The teacher, who was a purple slug creature, greats the student with enthusiasm. "Good morning again class." They all respond the same to the woman.

"Now students we will be going over a common mistake done in Calculus. Now if you would like please open your textbooks to …" Her voice trails as Mike loses her attention. He rather be practicing for the scare games than be here.

Mike was about to go and open his textbook when he starts hearing this strange noise. It sounded like a loud marching band. Mike looks out the window but sees no marching band of the sort. He raises his hand, maybe the teacher would know what that sound was. The teacher instantly calls on Mike.

"Ma'm do you hear that?" He asks before looking out the window again.

"Yes it is probably the marching band or possibly a plane-" The monster pauses.

The desks start to shake all of a sudden. Then the walls and even the floor itself start vibrating. The light fixtures above start to sway rapidly and the books on people's desk start to fall over. It hit everyone quite clearly what was going on.

It was an earthquake.

"Everyone get underneath your desk now!" The teacher orders. Everyone follows her order, some monsters such as Sulley who couldn't fit, got to the ground and covered their head with their hands.

The teacher quickly rushes over to the windows and shuts the blinds. She herself quickly scurries over to her desk and gets underneath it.

The lights soon after shatter into a rain of fractured glass. The loud pops it made sent even more panic across the room. Monster whimpers could be heard from some students while others were completely silent. Bookshelves topple over, chairs rattle and the very ground underneath feels like you're in water. This was quite possibly the scariest event that Mike has ever confronted.

Then it was all over. Just like that. A minute ago everyone was cowering and then all of a sudden it just stops. The first one to stand up was Sulley. He saw the room was now in terrible condition. Books, papers and glass littered the floor of the dark room. But for the most part it seemed like it was safe to come out.

"You guys can come out now. The quake stopped." He calls out to the class. Mike is the next one to stand at his best buddy's announcement. He looks over to his buddy and sees he is fine. He was glad to see that. Now he wondered if the others of Oozma Kappa were alright.

Soon after the teacher gets out of her hiding place and the other students follow suit.

"Is everyone alright?" The teacher asks. She scans over the students carefully; she wanted to make sure everyone was alright. Everyone nods but doesn't speak. They were still startled by the recent events.

"You guys stay here till I get back. I'm going to go check the other classes and see if their classes are okay." The slug creature dashes out the room leaving the students. Everyone instantly starts speaking. Some like Mike were concerned about their friend's safety.

"Hey Sulley you okay?" Mike asks with concern.

"Yea I'm good. I just wasn't suspecting an earthquake in our forecast."

"Yea me either. Let's just hope we don't get any after tremors."

"Yea I hope to. Hey I can't see a thing in this darkness. How about we open those shades Mike?"

"Gotcha buddy, I'm on it." Mike even though close to the window, walks carefully towards it. He didn't want to slice up his feet. Once he got to the window, he opens the shades.

Mike gasps. Sulley turns at the sound of his gasp and is left speechless when he sees it.

"Hey what's up with-" A student stops when he sees what the other two are seeing. This feverish shock soon passes through the rest of the students. That is until a male monster nearest to the exit barks,

"Why is the sky green?!"

"M-Maybe this is all just some prank someone pulled on us?" One monster girl says hysterically.

"This! A joke? How can this be a joke?" Says another student, this one male.

"Well if this isn't a joke then what do we do? I definitely ain't waiting for the teacher." Says a monster as he leaves the room.

"Yea he's right. I'm outta here. " Says another monster. Soon monsters start to file out of the classroom.

Once all the students ran out of the room the only two left were, Sulley and Mike.

"So what do we do?" Sulley asks anxiously.

"Well I suppose the first thing we should do is get contact to the outside world. Do you have a cell phone or something like that?" Mike asks, as he carefully escorts him and Mike to the door leading to the hallway.

"No not on me. But we can use the phone in the Dean's office. She isn't here in the University right now."

" I suppose that's good. Well let's just get there…" Mike pauses when he opens the door to the hallway. Students crowded the hallways to the limit. They were running around in a panicked frenzy. Screaming and crying could be heard very clearly in the rush. It was chaos.

"… before it gets wild."

_Meanwhile _

Squishy was outside the University with his mother. His classes didn't start till later so he had some free time to get off campus.

They were driving down the road back to the Oozma Kappa fraternity house. His mother had just gotten done her weekly food shopping done and she would need to get back before anything spoiled.

"So Mom could I have one of those popsicles when I get back?" Squishy asks. He was riding on the right of his mother.

"Of course honey. Just don't eat too many you know how Art gets…" Her voice is soon drowned out by loud sirens. Squishy looks through his window to see what's going on. Police and ambulance cars by the tens come zooming past them at high speeds. Did something happen?

"Mom what's going on?"

"I don't know Son. Let me ask." Ms. Squibbles rolls down her windows and stops by the sidewalk. She calls out to a male monster that was kind enough to approach her car.

"Sir, do you know what's going on down there?"

"Someone just called me about it. They said there was this big explosion near Monsters University..."

"What!" Squishy exclaims. He was genuinely scared by the news. One question plagued him the most: Were his fraternity brothers okay? He needed to know!

"Yea I reacted the same way as you did kiddo thankfully-" Before the kind monster could finish Ms. Squibbles sped down the driveway. She ignored traffic rules and other rules of the road. She also wondered about the safety of Squishy's friends.

His mom immediately found an illegal parking spot, she nor did her son have time to worry about that. They get out of the car, forgetting to lock the door, and dash over to the humongous crowd.

Nothing could prepare these two for the scene they were about to encounter. The whole entire University was gone. Acres beyond acres of school were just completely wiped from existence; in its wake is a huge crater. How was this in any way possible? And there is not even an inch of the university left. It would have made a tiny bit more sense if there was something left over but there was absolutely nothing. It was like Monsters University was never there to begin with.

There was a huge crowd of monsters gawking and watching at what just went on. It seems like police officers had completely surrounded the University and were stopping anyone from getting too close to the school. It was chaotic near the missing school.

Though in all of these events Squishy got a call from someone. His flip phone vibrated in the breast pocket his mother kindly sowed into his OK sweater. He walks away from the crowd; he needed a quite place to answer this call.

Once he was far enough away he takes out the phone and puts it to his ear hole. "H-hello?" He was still shaken by what happened.

"Squishy you there?" It was Sulley. He was on the other line!

"Y-yea I'm here! Where are you guys?" Squishy says urgently into the phone. He was ecstatic to hear his friend on the other line.

"Where else? In the school man." All of Squishy's five eyes widen. What in the world was Sulley talking about? Monsters University was completely gone, there's no way they can be there!

"School? But the school is completely gone Sulley. What are you even talking about?"

"No wait what are you talking about? We're right here in the school's main office. Didn't you feel that earthquake man?" Earthquake? What earthquake ? There was no earthquake in Monstropolis. He and everyone else would have surely noticed it.

"Earthquake…" Squishy was trying very hard to wrap his mind around this. What exactly was going on?

"Ye- n Earth-ke…" Squishy couldn't make out what Sulley was saying. He was losing the line!

"Sulley speak up. I'm losing you!"

"Wha- I ca- hear you. We're brea- up…"

"Sulley are you still there? Hello?" He desperately says but it was futile. He had completely lost the line by then. He was speechless yet again. Ms Squibbles goes over to her son. She wonders who he was talking to.

"Squishy who were you talking to?" Squishy looks up at his phone, then to his mother.

Squishy still distraught speaks, "I was talking to Sulley Mom." The expression on his mother's face turns from slight wonder to a deep sadness.

"Squishy they're-"

"Mom please don't say it!" Squishy steps away from his mother. He was shaking his head no.

"Son I know you loved those guys to the ends of world but I have to say this. They're gone."

The first though to pop into Squishy's mind was: No they aren't.


	2. Part II- The Principal's Office

With the reasonable amount of reception I have gotten I have decided to continue this. I know for sure this'll be a fun fanfiction to write. I hope you enjoy now.

* * *

"Dang it! Lost the signal." Sulley hangs the phone back in its slot and turns to Mike. He was sitting in a chair nearby the entrance.

"Really? How?" Mike asks shocked.

"I don't know. I tried calling Squishy when-"

"Wait you called Squishy?" Mike gets out of his seat and confronts Sully. A look of disbelief on Mike's face.

"Yea I did. Your point?"

"Why would you call Squishy of all people? Why didn't you call the police!" Mike was very frustrated right now. Why in the world would Sulley call Squishy right now? They needed professional help like the police.

"What would I tell them? The sky is green! Do you think they would actually take that seriously?" Sulley exclaims also. The two friends were now glaring each other, face to face.

"W-well uhhh…" Mike takes a step back. Sulley was right. They couldn't tell the police the sky was green. They would think they were either completely crazy or were prank calling them. Mike didn't want to admit to it but he was wrong. Calling Squishy was actually a better idea than calling the police.

Mike was about to admit to his wrong when people suddenly barge into the room. The two friends both look to see who entered. It was the rest of Oozma Kappa!

Terri is the first one to speak. "We finally found you guys!"

"Yea we thought something awful happened to you guys?" Terry says next.

"Do you see what's going on in the hallways? Everyone has just lost their marbles." Don is the third one to speak.

Everyone then stares at Art, waiting for him to speak. He was too busy mesmerized by what was outside the window to speak.

"Where have you guys been anyway?" Mike was grateful to see his brothers. But was even more grateful to not having to admit he was wrong.

"Looking for you two." Terri said. Terry nods approvingly to what his brother says.

"How did you guys know where to look?" Mike asks.

"We didn't. We randomly checked a whole lot of places in this building before finally coming to the Dean's office." Don says as he takes a seat in the Dean's black office chair.

"We should be glad we found you guys in all of this chaos. A lot of people are panicking and it is not a pretty sight." Terry says.

"Yea we barely got here without getting trampled." Mike complains.

"So what exactly are you guys doing here?" Terry asks Mike and Sulley.

"We are trying to get help." Mike states flatly.

"We **were** trying to get help. The signal went dead while I was talking to Squishy." Sulley looks at the phone on the Dean's counter

"You guys had a connection! I thought all the power in the school went out after the earthquake?" Don scratches his bald head in confusion.

"Now that I think about it," Mike observes the room around him. "All the power did go out." There wasn't a single electronic working. The lights that were above were shut off and the AC that was in the Dean's office had shut down. Also while Mike and Sulley were travelling here all the hallway lights had shutdown also. So just how did Sulley speak to Squishy on the phone?

"Wait a second. If we don't have any power just how did you call Squishy?" Mike turns to Sulley for an answer. The others, excluding Art still, stare at Sulley.

"Hey I don' know. I wasn't thinking about how the phone was connected or any of that. The only thing I was worrying about was calling Squishy." Sulley says defensively.

"None of this makes any sense." Don slumps in the chair.

"It doesn't but I suppose we'll figure it out later. So what exactly did you talk to Squishy about?" Mike gives yet another question for Sulley to answer.

"Well Squishy told me that the school was completely gone." Sulley says plainly

"Wait he did? But we're standing right here in the school." Don slumps even further into the chair. He and the others were still trying to wrap their heads around this tale.

"Yea I don't understand it either. He also said that he never even felt the earthquake that just happened. Really all of this stuff is just confusing man. What do you think Mike?" Sulley leans a hand against the Dean's desk and looks over to Mike.

"I really don't know guys. With all of this stuff going on I just really don't know." Mike folds his hands defeated.

"Hey Art are you going to include anything at all?" Terry calls over to Art who was still looking out the window. Art turns away from the window for the first time and begins to speak. "Well uh I would but I wasn't listening at all. The stuff going on outside is craaaazy though!" Art says very coolly. Everyone else looks at Art and then at the window. They all decided to see what exactly what was going on around the campus grounds.

It was absolute chaos. Students by the hundreds were running around the campus frantically. People were clearly panicking because screams and yelling could be heard faintly between the closed window and the outside. There wasn't a single teacher there to stop this madness. It was quite frightening.

"Wow, it looks horrible out there." Don says clearly shocked by the scene.

"Where are the teachers and faculty members? It looks like war field out there." Sulley steps away from the window. His expression, just like Don showed fear.

"Art why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Mike asks also disturbed by what he saw.

"It just seemed like you guys were busy so I waited." Art spoke normally. He didn't seem to be effected by what is going on outside at all.

Mike sighs. He really would have appreciated if Art had told the others earlier.

"Okay guys just calm down. I have plan." Everyone instantly turns to Mike. They really could use a plan right about now.

"Lets go look for the fraternities and sororities. If we can align ourselves with them we can have a chance of calming the rest of the students. Does it sound like a good plan?" Mike looks for feedback on his suggested plan.

"Yea it does. I'm with it but are you guys?" Sulley looks over to the other members of Oozma Kappa. They nod approvingly of this plan.

"Then it's settled." Mike was glad everyone agreed to his plan. He sure didn't have any other plans in all of this chaos.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that exciting. Hopefully the next chapter will be more thrilling. Please review if you liked it.


	3. Part III- The Vulgar Smell

This chapter my friends is much more exciting. We even have our first appearance of our favorite purple eggplant Johnny Worthington III. Seriously if that isn't enough to excite you then I don't know what.

**Kittyhawk09- **Your welcome it was my pleasure to update. Now here is another update for your pleasure

**Snowcakie- **I did answer your review before but I am going to again. Trust me the next chapter will have much more violence and what not. Just you wait.

Without any more delay, enjoy.

* * *

Part III

Mike takes a peek around the corner of the empty School of Business. He wanted to make sure the main street to the Frat Row was safe. Everything seemed fine. There wasn't a single student or faculty member there. It was silent. Dead silent.

"It's okay guys. The main streets are clear." Mike tells his brothers who were standing behind him.

"Wow this place was filled with people a while ago. Now it's just silent." Don says as the brothers walk side by side. Even though Mike said the streets were clear they were still skeptical. None of them wanted to be caught in the panic of students that just happened.

"Yea and I hate silence like this." Sulley says while looking around carefully.

"Yep. This type of silence is just eerie." Terri says. Terry nods in agreement with his brother.

Mike begins to speak to his OK brothers, his back facing them. "Yea I hate this type of silence too but don't worry. Once we get to the Frat Row we'll be fine."

Sulley, in response to Mike's statement, asks "How do you know we'll be fine?"

Mike stops walking. He turns around and faces the group. He was very unsure on how to answer that question.

"I don't know Sulley." Mike spoke apprehensively.

Sulley asks another question. This time more forceful. "Then do you think we'll be fine at all?"

Mike looks away from Sulley. He wasn't able to answer that question. This time he didn't respond. He didn't need to. Everyone got the point quite clearly.

"Hey look Oozma Kappa!" The silence is replaced with the voices of students. The brothers look down the main street and see the other fraternities and sororities. None of the brothers were ecstatic to see the student but neither were they sad. The questions Sulley posed simply made the group feel uneasy around the others.

When the other students got to the brothers they are thrown a whole bunch of questions.

A student with a Gamma Roar Roar jacket asked, "Did you guys see that the sky is green?"

"Where have you guys been?" A student with an Omega Howl shirt asked.

"Have you guys seen the faculty members?" A student from Chi Phi Argma yelled from the back.

The brothers were bombarded by many questions. It was too much for the Oozma Kappa brothers. They thought the questions would drive them insane. That is until someone speaks loudly above the rest.

"Everyone relax." The monster says coolly. The voices of students die down quickly.

"Oh no." Mike murmurs to himself. He knew exactly who that calm and collected voice was.

"Lets give Oozma Kappa a breather. I suspect they have been through a lot just like the rest of us." Johnny exits the group of students and stands face to face with Mike.

Mike could have put his past feelings with Johnny down a drain but he didn't. He definitely had reasons for not being happy to see Johnny and his brothers.

"Yes as a matter of fact we have been though a lot," There was a slight hint of annoyance in Mike's tone. "But what about the other fraternities and sororities?"

"I suppose the easiest way to describe all of us is startled," The grin on Johnny's face disappear. He was serious. "We all lost electricity, heating and other appliances after the earthquake. The green sky and panic around the school also wasn't a pleasant site." Johnny stops speaking when Sulley raises his hand. Johnny points a clawed finger at Sulley.

"But what about the faculty members and the rest of the students? Where exactly did they go?"

"All of the faculty members headed to the School of Scaring the minute the earthquake stopped. As for the students I don't know."

"Wait how are hundreds beyond hundreds now missing? We just saw monsters on the campus." Mike himself was still trying to wrap his head around this also. Why did everything get so complicated after this earthquake?

"Wazowski like I said before-" Someone from the crowd suddenly interjects and starts speaking.

"This little chat is all interesting and everything but does anyone else smell that?" Everyone looks in the direction of the sound. It was Rosie Levin from HSS. They had slowly distanced themselves from the other fraternities and sororities making themselves quite noticeable.

"Yea now that you pointed it out…" Violet Steslicki from ΣΣK starts to sniff the air. Her sisters soon follow her actions.

"It smells like something's burning." Mike points out. He and his brothers start to smell the air around them. The other fraternities and sororities follow, smelling the air. It had the smell of burning wood but had another scent attached to it. It was awful.

"Oh god it smells awful. Where is that smell coming from?" George, a member of the JΘX, waves his hand in front of his face. The awful scent was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Mike was reminded of a scent from before. Ms Squibbles one night had accidently burnt the meat she was cooking one night for the dorm. It smelled nearly like that only much more sickening.

"I'll go see George." Omar, another member of the JΘX, flies up into the air high above the buildings. Everyone looks up and waits for a response from the bat like monster. They get no response.

"Hey Omar what do you see?" Percy yells. Omar still doesn't respond. He's floating there, looking off into the direction of the School of Scaring. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Speak words man. What do you see?" Percy yells twice as loud now. Omar finally looks down and sees people staring at him. Some showed clear concern such as the ΣΣK or PNK but others hid it like the HSS. However there was no doubt that all the fraternities and sororities were startled by his expression.

He flies back down to ground level. "T-The..." Omar continues to stagger over his words. He clearly wasn't in control of his emotions.

"Okay Omar you need to relax. Now just tell us-"

"The School of Scaring, it's on fire!" Omar suddenly shouts.

"W-what?" Roy looked at Omar as if he was crazy. He laughs hysterically at Omar's statement. There was no way a building of marble could be on fire. It was impossible. He continues laugh, waiting for the other groups to laugh with him but they didn't.

. "C-Come on guys marble buil-" Roy stopped speaking when he saw the faces of the other clubs. Everyone looked shocked. That included Roy's own fraternity members.

Johnny and the rest of his RΩR fraternity member run to the School of Scaring. The ΣΣK follow after and then ΩH. Fraternities and sororities all start to run to the School of Scaring with Oozma Kappa being the second to last to follow. Not a word was said during the run. As the groups ran to the School of Scaring the scent was getting stronger. The smell of burning wood disappeared all together and was now replaced with the vulgar smell of burnt meat.

When they all arrive they make a halt right in front of the stairs leading to the building. Every fraternity and sorority watched in horror. Waves beyond waves of fire burnt around the building. The heat alone made monsters sweat whether or not they had fur. The Fire had even entered the building itself, it was clearly shown blazing through the cracked windows of the building. The smoke it gave off made people's eyes water and even made people cough.

The worst part about it was the screaming. The teachers were all still in there. Screaming for help.

* * *

I wonder who caused the fire?

Where are the students?

What about Squishy?

And is Professor Derek okay?

Find all of this out whenever I make another chapter!


	4. Part IV- Two Sides to the Story

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I mean it really hit me emotionally in some ways. You'll see when you read it. Also thank you physco ralts, amothershed and kittyhawk09 for reading my last chapter (and guests). I appreciate it.

* * *

"Oh my God." Mike stares at the blazing fire before him. He was absolutely terrified by the scene. All of his Oozma Kappa brothers were also frightened. Terri had grabbed onto Terry's arm; Don had covered his mouth with his hand and Art stared with his mouth wide open. He looked completely terrified.

The other fraternities and sororities shared OK's reactions. The JΘX had been completely frozen by the scene. All stricken by terror at the sounds and sights of the event. HSS had all desperately crowded around their leader Rosie Levin in a cowardly fashion. Rosie Levin's expression showed a mixture of fear and disgust. This was a side he had never seen from HSS or even Rosie Levin herself. The PNK were all clutching their shirts as they watched the fire. All of the members were becoming teary eyed. Mike had a feeling their eyes weren't teary because of the smoke. As for ΣΣK they were close together, hugging each other as a way of comfort. They were whimpering loudly and Mike felt bad for them. The ROR looked just terrified but what stood out from the other groups was Johnny. Mike could say for the first time ever he saw that Johnny was afraid. That sight alone scared Mike even more.

"W-we gotta do something guys!" Maria Garcia, of ΣΣK, shouts shaking in fear.

"Yea she's right! Maybe we can get some water from the river." A monster from ΩH exclaims hopefully. Hopeful chatter starts to pick up. Maybe there was a way to save them!

"Are you guys serious!" Everyone grows silent before turning to the JΘX. The person who screeched that was the leader of the JΘX.

"Do you really think we can put out a fire that big? Even if we do try to put it out it's a waste of time. Look how far we are from the river right now. What would be the point anyway?" Roy yelled. He spoke without even a sliver of hope in his tone. It sounded like he just gave up on everything.

"T-That's not true! We might still have a chance to save them!" Carla Delgado shouts back at the JΘX.

"Is there something wrong with your brain? There's no way to save them!" Roy exclaims harshly before pointing at the huge flames. "Most of them are probably dead anyway!" Roy snapped.

"That's not true. They have to still be-" A loud bang interrupts Carla midway. The banging sound had come from the Scaring School. Everyone looks to see what's going on. A faculty member had escaped the burning school building!

The faculty member was unrecognizable, fire and smoke blocked the students from clearly seeing the faculty member. The only reason they knew someone there was because of the shadow it put off against the flames. The monster comes dashing down the step, dodging the waves of flames on the staircase barely. That is until the monster trips and tumbles straight through the final wave of fire.

Every monster crowds around to look.

It was Professor Knight.

…

Squishy sat in the backseat of his Mom's car. They were driving home from the incident. The drive for the most part was silent. No music or talking. Just silence. Squish looks out the window to his right.

How? How was it possible? Sulley said they were at the school. But the school vanished into thin air. It was nonexistent. Then how did Sulley call him inside the school if it was gone?

"Sulley…" Squishy mumbles to himself. Though it was mumbled heard it quite clearly. She sighs before speaking.

"Squishy dear." Squishy looks at his mom. They stop at a red light. tries to speak to her son but just can't find the right words. She sat there looking at her son with her mouth open.

"Umm is something wrong Mom?" Squishy asks.

"It's okay honey. It can wait till we get home." She nods to her son before looking at the driver's window.

When Squishy does get home he decides to help his mom unpack the groceries in the trunk. Squishy picks up the final bag of groceries, and drops it softly to the ground. He closes the trunk, picks up the paper bag again and carries it off into the house. He heads for the kitchen, where his mother was storing the food.

His mother sticks her head out of the fridge and looks at her son with a gentle smile. A clean looking kitchen counter separated the two monsters. Squishy lays the bag on the counter just to the side. He wanted to look at his mother.

"So Mom. What did you want to talk to me again about?"

"Oh yes. It's about your friends," Her gentle smile disappears and a look of sadness replaces it. Squishy did not like where this conversation is going.

"I know I said this before but Squishy your friends are gone."

"Mom I swear-"

"Now let me finish Squishy," She spoke sternly. "I know you miss them very much. But the fact is that they have passed on. The police are doing their best to figure out the situation but it is clear that your friends are gone."

"Mom my friends aren't gone! The university isn't gone! Acres beyond acres of one of the most prestigious colleges in all of Monstropolis just doesn't vanish from existence. It just that…" All of sudden Squishy starts to break into tears. Warm tears from all five of his eyes start to stream down his cheek. He missed his friends so much. He missed the goofy grin Art would make. He missed the card games he played with Don or the Terries. He even missed the vigorous scare training. This talk to his mom only reassured the pain of these losses.

She heads over to her child and embraces him into a tight hug. "I miss them so much." Squishy presses his face against the soft cotton of her shirt.

"It's okay honey. It's o-" Squishy suddenly pushes away from his mom. She was definitely not expecting that.

I-It's not okay," Squishy's voice wavers as he continues to weep. He wipes the tears streaming down his now red face. "It won't be okay till I get my friends and college back!" Squishy turns away from his mother and heads off to his room.

She felt terrible. All the stuff that has happened and she has no power to stop it. She wished she had the power to help Squishy but she couldn't. She sighs. When morning comes she would make sure to check up on her son again.

Soon after she goes back to taking out the groceries. That was the best way to release the stress from the prior event.

* * *

Emotional am I right?


	5. Part v- A Promise and Murderous Chants

Note I am warning you guys now. If you are a Sulley fan, Randall fan or even a JOX fan you might experience major feels. I sure did when writing Roy's part being as I rp as him a bit on tumblr. Also I made it a bit longer than the others because you guys like longer chapters.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Mike looked up at the sunset in the sky. He sat there on the wooden rail of the troll bridge; his feet dangling over the edge. The sky was a light green as the sunset went over the horizon. It felt so surreal to look at a sky with such a color. Then again this whole nightmarish day felt surreal.

So much happened after the incident. When the monsters saw Professor Knight emerge from the fire they all acted quickly. All of ΩH had taken Professor Knight to the infirmary while nearly all fraternities and sororities ultimately decided to try and put the fire out. The only group that didn't participate were the JΘX. Roy and his brothers had already told themselves that saving them was hopeless.

And Roy was right. There was no point in trying to put that fire. No matter how many times the other groups ran back and forth with buckets there was no point. They were fighting a losing battle. The fire never went out. It was a waste of time and energy having to carry buckets of water back to the fire. Monsters soon enough grew tired and faced reality. The first frat to stop was ΣOP and the first sorority to stop was XOA. Soon enough everyone else stopped while the ΣΣKs continued their efforts. However they soon succumbed to reality also. On their final trip they arrived to see the School of Scaring's to see that the fire had gone out. They would have been ecstatic but they realized that no other group was glad. It dawned on the girls that the screaming, with the fire, had died out also.

What was once all their Scaring School was now a charred up building. The vulgar smell of burnt meat lingered in the air. It was a nightmare.

Mike sighs. He wished things were normal again. When it was just him and his brothers preparing for the Scare Games. He didn't want the sky to be green. He didn't want all of his teachers to be gone. He just wanted the normal college experience.

"Finally I found you man." Mike knew exactly who's voice that was. He turns around and waves to Sulley. Seeing Sulley took his mind off of the tragedy.

"Wait, you were looking for me?" Mike watches as Sulley sits on the right of him.

"Yea I was…" Sulley sounded like he was hiding something. He wasn't directly looking at Mike and the fur on his back was standing up slightly. He was definitely keeping something away from him. Maybe it was just him being nosy but he wanted to know what it was.

"Hmm, you're hiding something man. Spill the details." He leans closer to Sulley. Mike grins at his friend. Sulley's eyes scroll down to his lime grinning green friend. He couldn't stand it when his friend gave him that look. Sulley frowns as his friend starts to poke him. Mike pokes his friend one more time before finally cracking

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you just stop annoying me." He groans.

"Okay I'll stop. Now tell me the details."

"I had a reason to be looking for you," Sulley looks away from his friend and stares at his reflection in the water. Mike notices how Sulley's tone changes. Something was really bothering his pal.

"I was worried about you." Mike's is taken by surprise from Sulley's statement. He was not expecting Sulley to say something like that.

"Why?"

"It kinda started when I asked you if we would be fine."

"Oh yea, **that** question." Mike didn't want to think about that question. The question made him worry about his safety but also his brothers. It made him think. Are they going to be okay? The School of Scaring was on fire so that kinda answered the question already.

"But when I saw the fire I…" Mike could see it. Sulley was shaking in fear.

Mike didn't say a single word. Instead he pats his friend's back to calm him. "I just froze. And it got me thinking. What if that happened to you?"

"Well I suppose I would run to the nearest river there is and-"

Sulley sighs. "That's not what I meant."

"Ohh. Then what do you mean?" Mike brings his hands to rest on his knees.

"What I mean is that I'm worried. I'm worried about our safety. What if we-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Mike points a clawed finger at his friend. "I have an answer for your question from before Sulley. I don't know." Mike lowers his hand and stares at Sulley intensely who returned the look. "I don't know if we'll be fine. Ever since the fire I know things definitely won't return to normal. Our lives are changing and whether or not we'll be okay I just don't know. It's really scary; who wouldn't be scared by the situation we're in. But hey let me make you a promise?"

"What's the promise?"

Mike holds out his hand. He was awaiting a handshake

"That you, me, and the rest of OK will survive this ordeal."

"How do you know we'll survive though?" Sulley asked

"Like I said before: I don't know. But that's the catch to it." Mike smiled as if what he was saying was a joke or something. Sulley couldn't help but trust his friend. He smiles brightly at the other monster

"Okay then, a promise it is." Sulley joins hands with his friend and shakes it firmly. In a way it reminded the two of their first encounter.

"What about us?" Sulley and Mike turn to the voice. There on the stone bridge were the rest of their brothers. Terri was the one who said that.

"Yea we're a part of this whole mess too." Terry added.

"And ya shouldn't forget it." Don spoke next.

"I know we'll be just OK." Art finishes up.

Everyone stares at Art. They acknowledge just how horrible that pun was.

Sulley responds lightheartedly. "Art that was pretty bad."

"Sorry. I just wanted to do that for fun." Art apologized with a goofy grin.

"Well how long were you guys listening to us anyway?" Mike asked

"Well ever since you said, 'But hey I'm a make a promise.' we've been here." Terri mimics his voice in a jokingly manner. Mike rolls his eye at Terri before finally walking up to his other friends.

"Well I think we've all spent enough time outside. Let's head back to The Growl before it gets too dark." The others hum in agreement. No one wanted to be outside in this dark. Especially being as all the electricity has gone out.

When Oozma Kappa does get back to The Growl it is dark. However it was noticeable that a heated argument was going on in the center. The rest of the fraternities and sorority had surrounded the two arguing in a large circle. The lunch tables had all been pushed to the walls to make room for the students.

Oozma Kappa squeezes through the crowd to get the front. They all wanted to see who was arguing.

"Well my brothers couldn't have done it!" Roy points a finger to his JΘX brothers. They were standing right by Growlahan's side. They were apparently arguing with the HSS. The HSS gave cold looks at the obnoxious JΘX. Rosie Levin was the one who confronted Roy. Her sisters were also standing by her side.

"And you think we could? Don't make accusations without any evidence first!" Rosie spoke defensively.

"What are they talking about?" Mike asks under his breath.

"Roy started accusing people of who lit the School of Scaring on fire." Mike turns to his left to the voice. It was Carrie Williams of PNK.

Mike never put any thought into who did it until now. And now that he did he also felt a surging anger for this unknown criminal.

"Well whatever! When I find whoever killed our teachers…" Roy pauses and stares at the tiled floors. Everyone saw the intense anger in Roy's azure eyes. He was gritting his teeth slightly and had tightened both of his hands into fist. Roy lifts his gaze to his fellow brothers and sisters. "I'll kill the bastard myself!"

That inflamed anger inside of Mike is put out. What Roy said shoved him back into reality. Roy, though they rarely spoke, seemed like a goofy meathead. He wasn't spiteful or mean monsters before this. To see Roy like that scared Mike.

Then it got worse. His own brothers start to agree with him.

"Yea, when we find whoever did it they're gonna wish they didn't mess with this school!" Omar growls, as he was perched on George's shoulder. George nods in agreement.

"Whoever did this isn't getting away!" Percy exclaims. His brothers instantly chimed in. They were chanting to **murder** this criminal!

Now this was terrifying. To see the JΘX say such things really scared Mike. The green monster looks at his brothers for their reaction. His brothers looked appalled at what they were hearing. He then glances at the PNK and ΣΣK. They also looked worried. However when he takes a glance of HSS he feels his heart flip.

They were nodding silently to the JΘX. They were actually agreeing to this madness! He takes a quick look at the other sororities. They were nodding also to this. This couldn't be. Maybe the other fraternities had some sense to not agree to this. Mike was wrong. ΣOP, GRR, OH and RΩR were also agreeing to this.

Yet there was something off about RΩR. There was one member who looked lost in all of this. It was Randall.

Mike stared at the lizard. He was slowly separating himself from the other frats and sororities. As he was slinking away he caught Mike's stare. Randall looked at one-eyed monster with a look of shame. The interaction didn't last long though because Randall looks away and quietly makes his way back to the RΩR brothers.

He could tell Randall was hiding something. But what exactly was it? Mike ponders this as he listens to the JΘX chants in the background.

* * *

What secret is Randall keeping?

Who is watching over Professor Knight?

And where are our two fellow Greek Council Members?

You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


	6. A Cold Dinner and A Million Stars

This chapter gives us our first screening of our favorite Greek council members: Brock and Claire. I know it's exciting isn't it. Yea this chapter doesn't have as much suspense as the rest but it's that chapter that is needed. The characters just need some downtime you know? Can't always have action and violence. This one may have more grammar mistakes. I hope not I read over it once. If it does please tell me so. Well anyway enjoy and review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"Hey JOX can we talk more about this later. Some of us here are starving!" A student from GRR calls out.

Mike agreed on that. This day was exhausting. The events that took place were draining in so many ways. His legs ached from all the running they did and he was hungry. There was no doubt that his brothers were also feeling drained. He could see it in his brother's faces. They were tired and hungry just like him.

Roy glares in the direction of the voice. "Talk about this later?! Are you for real? We should-" Roy stops when Rosie starts speaking.

"That guy is right. What matters right now is resting. Today has been…" The leader of HSS hesitates. She was looking for the right words. "an exhausting day. And I think my sisters all deserve some time to rest."

"Time to rest?! How can you guys rest when you know some psychopath is still roaming alive?! Aren't you guys scared?!" Roy yells out. He was clearly desperate now.

Rosie's cheek twitches. She finally snaps. "Of course we're scared you meathead!". Roy flinches; he was not suspecting a reaction like that from Rosie.

"Who wouldn't be scared? We heard our own teachers scream for their lives. The people we were talking to only a couple of hours ago are now dead. You don't think me and my sisters are terrified? I'm pretty sure I'm I'll be having nightmares tonight. And do you wanna know how long it's been since I've had a nightmare?"

Roy gazed at Rosie intensely.

"I was five. I'm twenty one now." Rosie leaned forward slightly, her left hand on her hips.

"Let that little detail sit for a while in the place you call a brain!" She sarcastically spat.

Rosie waited a few seconds for the leader of the JOX to figure it out. Much to Rosie's dismay he didn't. She sighs before speaking again.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that we're tired and we're hungry. Have you even considered how you're brothers feel right now?"

"What? Y-Yea of course I have!" Roy twists around and looks over his brothers. All of them gave strong, supportive smiles. However Mike and the others knew they were exhausted. You could see it in their faces. The way their eyes were slightly droopy or how they didn't stand all conceited and proud like they usually did tipped Mike off.

"See they aren't tired. They're –"

"Growlahan I think you don't quite understand how exhausted we are." Johnny emerged from his group of brothers. He stands beside Rosie.

Johnny didn't look to be in too good of a shape. Johnny's fur wasn't its smooth self instead it was ruffled slightly. His clothes also looked a little bit dirty. As a matter of fact his whole team looked exhausted. They all had that tired look in their eyes.

"You need to understand not everything can be done in under one day, especially with what happened today. Of course none of us want to die but working ourselves to the grave isn't going to help our situation. We've been through a whole lot today and I would prefer to eat something and sleep. Wouldn't we all prefer that?" Johnny looks around for people's responses. Monsters nodded and hummed in agreement. Mike even agreed with his rival's point. What he wouldn't do for a shower, some hot food and a comfy bed.

Roy searches around the crowd of monsters looking for at least one monster that was still on his side. But everyone had already agreed with Johnny. Big Red looked to his brothers for some comfort but they had also agreed to this. Roy defeated, stormed off to an empty corner of the lunchroom.

"What exactly do we do first? Does anyone have suggestions?" A green slug monster with an ΩH jacket asked.

"Well getting some source of light would be a good idea. Because it's getting pretty dark in here." Mike points out. As the conversation from before was going on the room, due to no electricity, the room was darkening. Now it was incredibly hard to see his own brothers right beside him. The only way he was making different people was through their voices and how they were outlined in the darkness.

"The green guy has a point. We need light now. We can't stay in the dark like this for the whole night." Carla adds. Though Mike didn't like being called "green guy", he did appreciate that the leader of the ΣΣK had responded so quickly.

Monsters from different groups start to pull out all sorts of light sources. Some were phones while others were small flashlights from key chains. The only fraternity to not have a single light source was Oozma Kappa. The room was soon enough filled with the lights of monster's electronics. It was far better than sitting in the dark. Enthusiastic murmuring filled the air.

"It's good that we have light but I'm still hungry." A one eyed member from ΣOP complains.

"I think there's some food in the back of the lunchroom. I remember going back there once with my sisters." Maria from ΣΣK answers.

Monsters rush over to where the lunch ladies use to serve food. There were two metal doors leading to the back of the lunchroom behind the counter. Mike watches as the monsters open the doors and enter the room. They come back out with boxed ,canned and packaged foods. He looks to his right when he hears growling. It was Sulley. He gives his friend a look that said, "What was that?"

Sulley responds saying, "Don't give me that look. I haven't eaten since the morning." Mike rolls his eye before focusing his gaze on the monsters carrying the food. It looked like he would be eating his food cold tonight.

…

"Brock stop flashing that stupid flashlight in my eyes." Claire holds up a hand to her eyes, trying to block the light.

Brock grins playfully before leaning in closer with the flashlight. "And why should I?"

"Because I'll go blind if you do that." Brock stops grinning and turns the light away.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. We should be worrying about the Professor instead." Claire eyed the Professor who was sleeping calmly on the infirmary's bed. His glasses were on the bedside table, visible because of Claire's and Brock's flashlights.

"He'll be fine Claire. Stop worrying." Brock says all too coolly.

"Stop worrying? When ΩH came and delivered him here we were still recovering from that stupid earthquake."

"Yeah, can't believe the Brock was knocked out. That earthquake totally did me in."

"Agreed Brock. It's just hard to get over all the stuff ΩH told us. I really can't believe any of that stuff happened." Claire looks out the window from where she is sitting. Before the earthquake she never saw stars in the sky. However now she could see billions beyond billions of them

"Yeah, a green sky sure isn't something you see often."

"Neither are stars in Monstropolis."

"What? Stars!" Brock yells excitedly. Claire shushes Brock and points to the sleeping teacher. The Professor mummers something unknown in his sleep.

"Oh sorry." Brock whispers before covering his beak. He looks out the window of the seat and also sees millions of stars in the sky.

"Wow…" Brock was completely mesmerized. Letting go of his beak and instead lets his hands rest by his side.

"Yea wow." Claire says blandly. Yet deep inside Claire felt the same way.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the last one. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Also tell me if I characterized Brock, Clair and Johnny well. They are hard characters to write as you know. Review like always please.


	7. Easiness? (Fraternities)

Sorry guys for taking such a long time to update. Adjusting to highschool is a big thing for me. Plus I rp on tumblr as Roy which takes up time. But I will try to update with as soon as possible. Also sorry if this isn't the most exciting but I needed to have some relaxation time. The sorrorites will be done later. Okay enough talk and enjoy guys.

* * *

When enough boxes were put out monsters from all fraternities and sororities gathered around them. They took whatever they could eat. As long as it didn't need to be cooked it was grabbed. Afterword each sorority and fraternity returned to their group.

Oozma Kappa

Art observed the can of tuna in hand. He hadn't been able to get it open yet and he was starving. He starts trying to gnaw on the can, getting slobber on the can.

"Art do ya need help there?" Art puts the can down and looks to his left and sees Don staring at him with a flashlight beamed down on him. Art loses focus on the question and instead on the flashlight.

"Wow where did you get that flashlight from?" Art points to the flashlight.

"Oh this thing. Ms Squibbles gave it to me earlier this morning. She is a positively terrifying monster..." Don emphasized the last sentence with great joy.

Art raises an eyebrow at Don. Art had a feeling that Don had romantic interest for . The purple monster leans in further to Don and keeps an eyebrow of his raised. Don meets eye contact with Art and gives the purple monster a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh you know why."

"Really I don't." He shrugs.

"Oh really? So you don't love ?" Don widens his eyes and takes a step away from Art.

"I don't know what you're talking about Art…" Don was nervous. It was clear from the shakiness now in his voice and how his eyes darted from side to side.

"Yes I do." Art leans further into the nervous monster.

Art ups his efforts to seek the truth by poking Don softly in the stomach. He would have to crack sooner or later. Art, smiling, goes to poke him when his hand is swiped away.

"Ah dang it Art! I'll tell you just stop poking me!" He pouts.

Art cheers with a loud, "Hooray." Don sighs deciding not to get mad at the purple monster. It wasn't worth getting mad at Art. He would only pick at him longer anyway.

"Okay, yes I like ."

"Love you mean." Art corrects.

"Yes _love_," Don emphasis the word love. "She is so amazing. Her cooking, the way she talks to me, just beautiful. I wish I could have asked her to be my girlfriend." Don's voice turned from joy to sadness as he gazed away from Art. Art frowns, he couldn't stand to hear Don in such a state.

"Well why not tomorrow? Tell her how you feel."

Don locks eyes back onto Art. He couldn't believe Art was suggesting something like that in these dim times. "Tomorrow? But what about the School of Scaring, the green sky or even-" Art presses his index finger against Don's lips, silencing him. He hushes him the pudgy monster.

"My new age philosophy teacher once said this to the class: _Can miles truly separate you from friends..._"

"And how is that-" Art hushes him before he can finish.

"Just hear me out. You love right?"

"Yes."

"Then go make your GF!"

"But Art-"

"No buts. Remember my quote Don. Just go for it. "

"Don't you think you're being a little too optimistic Art?"

"Yes, of course I am but that doesn't matter! Now Don, when in it's morning you'll go ask to date you?"

Don folds his hands and thinks about it. Art had a good idea, maybe it was good idea to just 'go for it.'

"You know what you're right. Ol' Don'arooni is going to get himself a girlfriend!" Don bravely puts out.

"See that's the attitude I wanna see Don. I told you-" A growl escapes Art's stomach; it broke the warming mood between the two.

"I nearly forgot Art. Didn't you want to me to open that can of tuna of yours?"

"Yeah I did. Could you please?" Art picks up the can of tuna and holds it out for Don to take.

Don takes it but drops it on the floor a second later.

"What happened Don?" Art asked with slight worry in his voice.

"What is on this can?"

"Oh that's my spit and stuff."

"What?!"

Jaws Theta Chi

"Is Roy still pouting over in the corner?" Barbosa asked the others before stuffing a spoonful of cold kidney beans into his mouth.

Percy flashes his phone in the direction of a lunchroom corner. Roy was still pouting, hands folded and staring at the white wall.

"Well one of is gonna have to talk to him and it sure as hell won't be me." Omar calls first.

"Not me either. I'm eating." Barbosa calls out second.

"And I'd rather not talk to the guy while he is mad." Percy yells out next.

The other brothers stare at George who was sitting across from Percy. He was minding his own business until he saw the gazes of his other brothers.

"Did something happen guys?"

"We need you to cool down Big Red." Barbosa puts down his spoon onto the table as he said that.

"What! Why me?"

"Because you were too busy in your own little world man." Barbosa responds

"I was thinking about something important."

"I really don't care what you were thinking about George. Just do it! It's for a brother after all." George wanted to disagree but he knew he couldn't. He vowed when joining the JOX to stick out for a brother and he had to keep that promise.

The orange monster sighs. "Okay I'll do it. Because Roy is a brother and you don't turn your back on a brother." George stands up from his seat and starts his way to George

"Plus you really don't have a choice." Omar announced to the others.

George rolls his eyes at the comment before going over to Roy's table. He takes a seat across from his leader, his back was turned to him. Big Red didn't move even by the slightest when George came. Not knowing what to do he starts to fiddle with his fingers.

"I hope you're not just gonna sit there all night." George perks up at the sound of Big Red's voice. Even if how he said it was hostile, he was still glad to hear his leader.

"No Roy. I have a reason to be here."

"Then spit it out George!"

"We need you back at the table. We can't have you pouting like this."

"So now you guys want to talk to me. You guys aren't bros at all." George realizes quickly what all of this is about.

"This is about the incident with Johnny right?"

"What do you think George?" He sarcastically spat back. A part of George wished he looked at him. He hated talking to monsters and couldn't see their face.

"You don't need to be so mean about it. I'm only trying to help Roy."

Roy catches an attitude "Help?! Yeah you guys were some serious help when you did a 360° and abandoned my ass! Answer me George! Why would you wanna help me now?"

"Because we're brothers. That's why." George answered quickly. He didn't need to think about the answer, it simply appeared. It was something that was kept close to him and the other JOX members. He would make sure to not forget it.

Roy finally turns in his seat and takes a look at Omar. He had that determined gaze. His lips pursed slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. He remembered that stare too well. It was when George completed the JOX initiation and he was handing him his JOX outfit. He gazed at him with that same look.

"We left you dude because you were acting so delusional. It wasn't because we betrayed you or anything like that man. We are your brothers after all." George's expression softens. He would never betray his brother. Especially not Roy. He looked up to him.

Roy stared at George. He looked lost by George's words. Then it hits him like a brick to the face. He was wrong to even act that way. His brothers were only trying to help.

"Sorry man. I was just really angry and… crap. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay. How about you come and sit with the rest of us now?"

"Yea I should. I got a lot to explain too."

Both Roy and George return to the JOX table. Roy sat across from all his brothers except for George. He sat, left of Big Red.

"Glad to see you're back man. How you feeling?" Barbosa leans in his seat forward. Mouth closed and an eye raised at his brother.

"I'm okay. I could use maybe a cheeseburger or something." Percy throws him a nut bar and Roy catches it in his right hand.

"It ain't a cheeseburger but thanks Perc'. I appreciate it." Roy opens the wrapper of the bar and starts to dig in. Due to hunger Big Red downs the bar in two quick bites. Once done he swipes the wrapper away and looks over his brothers.

"I got a lot to lay on you guys somethings. But I gotta say sorry. Sorry for acting like a total spoiled monster."

"It's okay man. We're kinda used to you throwing your tantrums." Omar chirps in.

"I don't throw tantrums!"

Barbosa snickers at Roy's false comment. He did throw a lot of tantrums."Yeah you do but don't stress over it," Roy folds his arms close to his chest. He couldn't help but stress over it. "A bro needs some steam down time."

Roy relaxes his arms and stares back at his brothers again. "But you guys smiled the first time I looked back? You guys were tired and hungry yet you smiled? Why?!" Roy was at a complete loss. His brothers smiled and supported him even when he was acting delusional. Why would anyone still treat him well with how selfish he was acting?

"Isn't it obvious Roy? Because you _cared _about us. It doesn't take much to figure you out Roy." Roy gazed at Barbosa, mystified at first. He was not expecting him to deduce that.

"Dang, you really can read through me. Sorry bros that I acted that way, it's that I have responsibilities as leader of the JOX. And I'm responsible over you guys. I was so freaked out before that I didn't realize how tired and hungry you guys really were. Damn, I really am an idiot…" He felt terrible for acting the way he did.

Big Red places his hands on his knees and stares at them, a solemn look driven into his expression. He didn't want to look at his brothers; he was far too ashamed of himself to look at his friends.

"No better word to describe yourself Roy. Yep you're an idiot." Roy gazes up at Barbosa. Why would he agree to that? Did Barbosa really mean that?

"You do a lot of dumb and stupid crap Roy. Sometimes even I don't get what goes on in your brain but it's cool. Monsters make mistakes." Barbosa takes his JOX hat off as he finished speaking. Roy takes a notice to that. Barbosa rarely took that hat off unless something meant important to him.

"No Barbosa…"

"Listen to the slug," Omar reels in Roy's attention. "We're JOX, we live for action bro! And as a JOX it's cool to mess up; we do it all the time! Even if you're our leader, you don't need to feel like trash for messing up. It's no different from all your other stupid accidents."

Roy could feel this heat start to build up in his chest. It was intense like fire but soothing like waves of the sea. It kept spreading throughout his body at a slow pace. It went from the tips of his fingers to stalks of his eyes. This emotion made him start to shiver. He knew just what was going on. He felt it the first time he was assigned to be the leader of the JOX.

It was pride.

"I fucking love you guys." Roy smiles warmly at his brothers.

"Yeah we know that Roy." George responds.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not angry at you dummy. You were starving me!" Percy points a clawed finger at the Red giant.

Roy's warm smile turns to into a frown. "You always gotta ruin the moment Percy. Don't you?"

Roar Omega Roar

Johnny stirred the soup, watching the last bits of the meat and liquid inside it follow his spoon. Up till now Johnny wasn't given a single chance to gather his thoughts. Events happened and he needed some serious time to ponder them. And thankfully this was the time to do so.

He still couldn't get over what happened at the School of Scaring. The fire, the screaming and even that stench. That horrible stench. Being as Scaring was in his blood, a monster of his caliber had to be born with a strong sense of smell. However he was wishing he had no scent at all. That would be some comfort to escape the horrors that occurred hours ago.

Johnny could also use a shower. From all the running he and the others did to try and save the building exhausted him. His legs were sore, his clothing stuck closely to his fur and his fur was starting to become frizzy.

Johnny pushes the can away from him, places his elbows on the table and rests his against the palm of his hands. What happened on this day would be permanently burned into his psych.

"Ah buddy. How is it going?" That light Spanish accent was clear as a sunny day. Johnny looks up and to his left. Javier was sitting right beside him, staring at him.

"I could be far better right now. I would love a hot shower right now and an actual hot meal." Johnny eyed the can he pushed away before looking back at Javier. He really wouldn't mind electricity at this moment. He wanted to eat hot, freshly prepared food. Not this stuff cold from the can. However he was thankful he had some food in his belly.

"_Estoy de acuerdo._ It's a shame the electricity cut off. Ever since the earthquake today has been…" Johnny noticed Javier's hesitation to finish his sentence. He understood where he was coming from though. If putting thought to the event was a straining task then actually talking about it was daunting.

Johnny feels like they should move away from where this conversation was going. So he brought up a question. "How are the others faring?"

"The others? Well Reggie is asleep. Chip looks lost and Chet he hasn't really said a word ever since the incident."

"Chet? Are you serious? Do you know how hard it is for Chet to remain quiet on his own?" Johnny is taken by actual surprise by that comment. Chet actually quiet?! Chet was a loudmouth. He knew that even before inviting him to ROR it would be difficult for him to stay quiet. To hear that Chet was silent left him quite speechless.

"I understand _amigo_. Everyone is just off."

"What about you Javier? You haven't told me about how you're faring in all of this." Johnny needed to know personally how Javier was doing. He would never tell this to his other brothers but he favored Javier over his other brothers. It was because he knew Javier longer than the others.

"Me? Well, I could be far better than how I am now. What I saw no … what **we** saw wasdisgusting."

Johnny nods to Javier's words. He also felt that same feeling of disgust that came with the scene.

"We smelled it, we heard the screams and felt the fire. Now all that is left is that we go in there ourselves."

"Go in…" Johnny didn't want to go in there. He already experienced enough emotional he didn't want to see it."

"_Amigo_ I know what you're feeling. I feel the same way and it's going to take a lot for you to say but you're scared aren't you?"

Johnny raises an eyebrow at the bug before giving his friend a look that said, "You know me to well."

"You really do know me to well Javier." Johnny said lightly.

"I do. Your tail was wagging a lot. It really does give you away man. I know how you feel though. I'm scared also."

Johnny didn't say a peep. He listened attentively, how Javier's tone changed to seriousness mad.

"However whatever goes down Johnny I'm here for you and the rest of ROR despite everyone's state." Javier, using his upper right pats Johnny on the back.

"Thank you Javier. You really are a good friend." Johnny meant that. He had his brothers by his side. Even though he and the rest of his fraternity were terrified, they weren't alone in this.

"_No hay problema hermano. _Hey it is getting late. I'm going to go sleep somewhere that isn't a chair. Preferablly the floor." Javier stands up from his seat.

"Good night Javier."

"You too Johnny."

Johnny waves at his friend as he saw him walk off; he was barely noticeable because of such limited light sources.

Johnny was really glad to have a friend like Javier.


End file.
